YOUR DUPLICATE
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: "hanya satu yeoja yang mirip dengan Sohee 'Wonder Girls'" -Jongdae


YOUR DUPLICATE

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir _

_Bagaimana masa depanku kelak_

_Tanpamu... tentu saja_

Cast : EXO members

genderswitch

"_jongdae...astaga demi Tuhan, KIM JONGDAE!" teriak seorang yeoja cantik berpipi gembil yang sangat imut._

"_ehehe ada apa noona?" tanya jongdae dengan polosnya._

"_aku bersumpah jong—"_

"_baik, baik. Aku tidak akan merokok lagi noona."_

"_sudahlah aku lelah, jongdae. Lupakan saja. Memang seper—"_

_Grep!_

"_ku mohon, jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu noona. Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon—"_

"_sudahlah hiks jongdae hiks hiks..." yeoja cantik itu akhirnya menangis dalam pelukan seorang kim jongdae._

"_aku mencintaimu noona" seru jongdae dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit— atau mungkin sangat— frustas._

"_hiks jika kau hiks mencintaiku hiks kenapa hiks—"_

"_percayalah, ini terakhir kalinya aku membohongi noona" _

"_hiks hiks aku hiks aku mencintaimu jongdae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo" seru yeoja itu sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya._

"hyung..." sapa seorang namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu dan wajah sedingin es.

"wae, sehun-ah?" jawab namja tadi yang di panggil _hyung_ oleh sehun.

"kau memikirkan_**nya**_ lagi?" tanya sehun pada _hyung- _nya itu.

"ah, '_**nya**__'_ siapa disini yang kau maksud, sehun?" jawab namja itu tanpa memerhatikan sehun.

"mau berbohong padaku, kim jongdae?" tanya sehun sedikit kesal pada _hyung_-nya—kim jongdae.

"kenapa memang jika aku memikirkannya? Salah?" jawab—tanya lebih tepatnya namja yang di panggil _kim jongdae _itu.

"terserah kau saja, hyung" jawab sehun malas.

"_jongdae-iie, aku ingin ke taman pertama kali kita bertemu. Mau yaaaa ku mohon..." ajak yeoja berpipi chubby itu_

"_harauskah malam ini, chagiya?" tanya sang namja pada kekasihnya_

"_hmm iya, harus. Kau tidak mau?" tanya sang yeoja dengan sedikit ada rasa kecewa di nada suaranya._

"_bukan begitu, chagiya. Aku...aku ini ada tugas kuliah. Aku hampir memasuki masa skripsi, chagi." Jawab jongdae jujur._

"_hmm arraseo. Kalau begitu aku mau pergi sendiri, jongdae-iie..." seru sang yeoja akhirnya_

"_tidak, dirumah saja ne?" larang jongdae._

"_biarkan aku pergi atau—"_

"_ku mohon jangan mengancamku lagi, sayang. Ajaklah temanmu. Baru kau boleh pergi. Setuju?" tawar jongdae._

"_SETUJU!" seru sang yeoja senang._

"hari ini kau tidak mengunjunginya, dae-ah?" tanya teman satu fakultasnya.

"tidak, hyung. Aku—"

"ini yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu pada akhirnya, dae-ah" tegur temannya.

Deg!

Seperti ditusuk seribu jarum pas dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Suho—teman jongdae— mengatakannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana hatinya sekarang.

"bisa kau—"

"aku mengenalnya lebih dulu. Lebih lebih dan lebih. Dia noona yang sangat ku cintai, kau tau itu bukan?" tanya suho sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

"kau masih membenciku, hyung? Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku?" tanya jongdae dengan datarnya.

"jika tidak mengingat siapa kau mungkin hal itu sudah ku lakukan"

"lupakan siapa aku, mudah bukan" jawab jongdae enteng

"KU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG, KIM JONGDAE!" bentak suho dan langsung menarik kerah baju jongdae

"SUHO! Sudahlah" lerai seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan memiliki aura yang sangat berkharisma itu.

_aku...hiks...ini malam dimana cinta kita bersatu kim jongdae hiks harusnya kau ingat itu. Sudah 1 tahun aku hidup denganmu. Mendampingi mu. Haruskah aku mengingatkan mu terus tentang kisah kita, jongdae-iie. Sungguh hatiku sangat sakit._

_Maaf aku harus berbohong. Aku tidak pergi dengam siapapun. Aku hanya sendiri. Maaf jongdae-iie._

_Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Harusnya kau tau itu. Dan harusnya kau mengingat kisah kita..._

"hai, aku merindukanmu chagiya. Sangat. Sungguh. Maafkan aku. Percuma? Memang." Prolog jongdae pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai saat ini aku mencintaimu sungguh. Sampai kapanpun...

"NOONA! BOGOSHIPO!" seru seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Suho itu sambil memeluk yeoja yang di panggilnya 'noona' itu.

"aigoo, myunie berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau masih berusia 10 tahun. Apa kau tidak malu pada yixing. Aish, kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu sendiri didepan yeojamu. Sungguh sangat me-malu-kan" omel yeoja itu pada suho tapi tetap membalas pelukan dari suho.

Yixing—yeoja yang dimaksud oleh 'noona' dari suho itu hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan namjachingunya itu.

"kajja, kita pulang noona" ajak suho pada 'noona'nya

"ekhem.. kim joonmyun kau melupakanku?" sindir yixing

"aigoo baby, jangan marah. Noona, kau pulang naik taxi saja ne? Aku ada jan—"

"apa-apaan kau kim joonmyun?! Antarkan dulu eonni pu—"

"hahaha sudahlah, yixing. Gwenchana. Eum tapi setidaknya bisakah kau bawakan koperku dulu, myunie?"

"tentu, noona."

"ahjussi, bisakah kita mampir ke super market yang ada di depan?"

"tentu, nona."

"ah, gamsa. Nyalakan saja argonya, ahjussi"

..

'kenapa sampai bisa aku melupakan benda itu astaga! Bodoh sekali aku ini! Joengmal pabboya!'

Bruk!

"ah, mianhamnida. Jeongmal—"

"min ah?" —ah ini suara jongdae

"nde? Eh?"

"kau min ah? Kim min ah?" —jongdae kembali bertanya.

"aku? Bukan. Maaf anda salah orang."

"tapi kau—" —jongdae masih berusaha meyakinkan

"kau kim jongdae?"

"bagaimana kau tau?" —hei bagaimana dia tau namaku? Benarkah dia...

"cih, lupakan saja kita pernah bertemu! Annyeong." Yeoja itu pergi...

_2 jam. Ya, aku ditaman ini sudah 2 jam. Dan jongdae tidak juga menyadarinya? Haha bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti itu, Tuhan? Kau tidak salahkan mempertemukan kami? Lucu sekali._

_Aku haus. Tenggorokanku rasanya sangat amat kering. Begitu pula air mataku yang sedari tadi sudah habis mengalir. Aku tidak peduli pada orang yang lewat didepanku dan menatapku bingung, prihatin dan jijik—mungkin_

"myun..." panggil yixig

"hmm?" jawab suho

"apa tidak salah membiarkan— maksudku— ah kau tau aku mau berkata apa, myun.." yixing akhirnya menyerah dengan pertanyaan yang ia mulai sendiri.

"bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang. Ini urusanku, baby. Dan urusan 'para noona'ku. Biar 'kami' yang menyelesaikannya. Kau tidak usah ikut memikirkan" jawab suho lembut sambil membelai rambut yixing.

"tapi, myun—"

Chu~

"percayalah padaku"

_BRAK!_

_Suara benturan terdengar dari kap sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dijalanan yang padat di kota Seoul._

_DUK!_

_Suara benturan tubuh seorang manusia dengan aspal yang terdengar cukup—sangat keras._

"_ASTAGA! Yeoja itu butuh bantuan! Cepat hubungi 911! Kita butuh ambulans!" jerit seorang ahjuma saat melihat tubuh yeoja itu terbaring lemah di aspal._

"_sungguh, maafkan aku. Jangan laporkan aku pada polisi, aku akan bertanggung jawab sungguh. Ku mohon. Yeoja itu yeoja itu menyebrang tanpa melihat kanan kirinya. Aku..aku saat itu aku..dia... aku sudah..tapi dia—"_

"_sudahlah, tidak usah panik. Bawa saja yeoja itu ke rumah sakit. Dan bertanggung jawablah."_

_..._

_Brak!_

"_ah, mian."_

_Brak! _

"_mianhae..."_

_Entah sudah yang keberapa kali jongdae menabrak orang dan sekaligus meminta maaf. Panik. Ya, itu yang jongdae rasakan sekarang. Menyesal. Itu juga. Mungkin lebih mendominasi._

"_KAU! APA KAU YANG MENABRAK MIN AH, HUH?! JAWAB, BODOH!" umpat jongdae pada seorang namja sambil memegangi kerah baju namja itu._

"_ah mi..mianhae a..aku—"_

_Bugh!_

_Tiba-tiba saja bogem mentah sudah diterima namja itu tepat di rahang sebelah kirinya. Namja itu hanya dapat meringis dan pasrah akan apapun yang akan jongdae lakukan padanya._

_Klek_

_Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok dokter yang berkeringat seolah-olah lari bermil-mil jauhnya._

_Bugh!_

"_akh!" pekik namja itu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh jongdae diatas lantai rumah sakit._

"_bagaimana keadaan, kekasih saya?" tanya jongdae panik._

"_maaf..." dokter itu menggeleng dan pergi meninggalkan jongdae yang diam terpaku ditempatnya._

_DEG!_

_Hanya satu kata. Hanya 4 huruf. Tapi dapat menohok hati seorang kim jongdae. Sangat dalam. Sampai melebihi dasar hatinya._

_Apa ini? Pasti aku hanya bermimpi. Dan sebentar lagi pasti aku akan terbangun..._

_Tetapi mengapa sampai jasad cantik itu sudah di kuburkan aku masih belum juga terbangun dari tidur panjangku? Apa ini?_

"_maaf, nak. Apa kau kekasih dari yeoja itu?"_

"_..." jongdae masih tak bergeming dan tetap menatap makan dari seorang 'KIM MIN AH'. Ya, itu nama kekasih dari seorang kim jongdae._

"_hmm baiklah, langsung saja. Aku menemukan ini. Handphonenya. Semoga bermanfaat. Oh ya, putarlah videonya. Annyeong."_

_..._

'_ekhem ekhem test test... annyeong. Kim Min Ah imnida. Eheheh aku seperti orang gila saja ne?' terlihat sosok cantik dengan pipi yang gembil didalam video itu._

'_hmm aku mau apa ya? Entahlah. Aku bingung. Ugghhh... ehh, jongdae. Ya, kau kim jongdae. Aku bosan denganmu! Sungguh! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Taukah kau? Hari ini tepat 1 tahun kita bersama! Tapi apa hiks kau malah sibuk dengan skripsi bodohmu itu! Dan membiarkanku pergi sendiri hiks'_

_Deg!_

_Seperti di jatuhi batu-batu dari langit. Seketika hati jongdae menjadi sangat amat sakit dan nyeri,_

_Manik mata jongdae mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan gadisnya itu. 'Namja laknat macam apa aku ini?!' _

'_jongdae! Aku sungguh membencimu hiks tapi rasa cintaku sungguh lebih besar kau tau? Hahahiks semoga di bulan-bulan dan tahun-tahun berikutnya aku tidak perlu mengingatkanmu lagi ne? Hiks aku mencintaimu. Selamat hari jadi ke-1 tahun kim jongdae sayang. Aku sungguh mencintaimu.'_

_Gelap. Hanya secuil video itu. Berdurasi tidak lebih dari 2 menit itu. Mampu membuat seorang kim jongdae banjir air mata karenanya._

"_mianhae..mianhae" hanya kata itulah yang mampu terucap dari bibir seorang kim jongdae._

"noona, ada apa? Ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" tanya suho pada noona-nya.

"eumm... kemarin aku bertemu dengan...nya" jawab sang noona

"mwo? Siapa maksud noona?" tanya suho —bingung. Tentu saja.

"kekasih min ah..." jelas sang noona akhirnya.

"jongdae? Kim jongdae maksud noona?" tanya suho—kaget.

"hmm begitulah..." jawab sang noona malas.

"lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya suho kepo (?)

"tidak ada." Jawab sang noona singkat.

"apa? Tidak mungkin! Setauku jongdae sangat mencintai noona. Tidak mungkin jika tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bisa di bilang jongdae itu maniak pada noona." Tutur suho panjang lebar.

"hei, perjelas kata noona-mu itu. Di pembicaraan kita ini yang terdengar adalah jongdae menyukaiku." Timpal sang noona.

"min ah noona maksudku." Jelas suho dengan sedikit ada cekikikan /?

"aku menabraknya, aku meminta maaf, dia meminta maaf, kemudian memanggil nama min ah, dan aku bilang dia salah orang. Selesai." Dongeng sang noona.

"tidak mengejarmu?" tanya suho.

"tidak."

"hebat." Kagum suho

"hyung, selama 2 tahun ini apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya—selidik jongdae pada suho.

"tidak ada." Jawab suho enteng.

"benarkah? Tentang noona-mu?" tanya jongdae hati-hati. Siapa tau suho akan marah lagi padanya.

"langsung saja. Apa maksudmu!" tegas suho.

"aku...3 hari yang lalu...eumm..."

"15 menit lagi aku ada kelas." Tutur suho mulai kesal.

"aku bertemu dengan noona mu di mini market dekat apartemenku, hyung." Jelas jongdae akhirnya.

"ck! Mustahil! Noonaku sudah meninggal kau tau itu bukan" elak suho.

"hyung tapi..." —jongdae

"aku ada kelas. Bye." —suho

"_hei! Apa kau tau ada yeoja cantik tadi..."_

"_ahh benar, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia mahasiswi baru disini? Astaga cantik sekali! Secantik sohee wonder girls!"_

Pagi ini banyak sekali yeoja dan namja sedang membicarakan tentang seorang mahasiswi baru yang mereka bilang mirip sohee wonder girls.

Hot news itu langsung saja terdengar sampai di telinga jongdae. Satu orang yang memiliki paras seperti sohee wonder girls itu. Kekasihnya, almarhum kekasihnya. Kim Min Ah.

"ck! Apa pentingnya memang jika yeoja baru itu mirip sohee? Bagiku yang tercantik tetap soo noona!" komentar jongin.

"luhan jiejie tercantik." Kali ini sehun berkomentar.

"maaf kalian tapi ku rasa _baby panda_ku lah yang paling cantik." Kris berkomentar.

"ekhem... permisi. Tapi menurutku devinisi cantik hanya ada pada diri yixing." Suho pun ikut mengomentari.

"bisakah kalian diam?" dingin sekali nada bicaranya.

"ah, mian hyung. Oh iya, aku ada kelas. Sampai jumpa." Sehun lebih memilih kabur.

"hei, tunggu. Kita satu kelas tuan Oh!" panggil jongin— juga memilih kabur.

Tinggalah mereka bertiga— jongdae, suho dan kris.

"kim joonmyoen..." panggil kris

"ku mohon tiang listrik berjalan jangan panggil nama lengkapku.." pinta suho sebal.

"terserahlah, jelaskan saja padanya." Tutur kris.

"apa?" tanya jongdae dingin.

Terdengar hembusan napas sebal dari suho. "bukan apa—"

"kim joonmyoen!" tegas kris.

"demi Tuhan aku menyesal memiliki sahabat sepertimu, kris." Sindir suho.

—

"baiklah, jongdae..." kata suho sambil melirik kris.

"oke oke, aku pergi. Joomyoen, selesaikan ini!" kris, final.

Setelah melihat kris pergi langsung saja suho memulai kembali percakapan mereka— suho-jongdae.

"sebelumnya. Kau ingin bertanya atau—"

"katakan saja, siapa yeoja yang kutemuai saat itu..." kata jongdae datar tanpa melihat kearah suho.

"fuuhh~ kim minseok. Itu namanya. Noona-ku..." suho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

—

"saudara kembar kim min ah..." lanjutnya.

DEG! Seperti terhantam palu raksasa mata jongdae yang sipit terlihat membesar menandakan bahwa pemilik mata itu sangat kaget.

"sudah, kau hanya perlu tau sebatas itu. Sampai jumpa."

Jongdae hanya diam tak merespon sama sekali. Otaknya masih terlalu pusing hanya untuk memproses kata 'ya, sampai nanti hyung.'

END!


End file.
